dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Colin687
Archive User_talk:Colin687/Archive1 User_talk:Colin687/Archive_2 Talk Page Happy Birthday Read the header. :) Anyway, happy birthday to you! Or "Maligayang Bati!" in Filipino. Hope you have a great one! Belated Merry Christmas too! Danke Colin Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ? How come you're the only one the got promoted? :p lol I was just wondering. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 16:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Word Bubble Hi can you tell me how to put the House sign on the word bubble .... (NHoran (talk) 03:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC)) Alrick Actually, I don't think it's in Livie's Character to date ''or even enjoy the company of Alrick- but they could always make a truce and he could get back together with Sera. 19:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come back on!Hermione Fleur (talk) 22:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Alrick Um, I was just wondering why you have Alrick Kunze and Alrick Kunze. and Alrick Kunze (broken)? Rabbitty (talk) 04:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) apothecary Slytherin Prefect Your character Alrick Kunze has been chosen as Slytherin Prefect. Please read the words of wisdom from the Headmaster. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Yeaahh!! So nice to hear from you again. Wow you really got your way around DARP, maybe now I will be the one asking questions about stuffs like bubbles, etc from now on. Haha! I may be RPing everyday until next week. :) [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 17:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RP in the Library Sorry, Colin! I might not be able to make it to RP, the internet died at my house at first, and now that it's back up, I need to go to my grandmother's house (where there is no internet at all). Sorry again! Sorting Hey Colin, your weclome to join my department! We haven't really started with meetings and such since I'm on vacation, but your welcome to join in. I'll likely post a blog about our first meeting soon. Sadly I've already given Bryans the post of Second in Command but I would be happy to hear your ideas anyway!!! Thanks and can't wait to see yah soon! Requirement RP Sorry I deleted your Room RP with Bea, Colin - I've restored it. In my defense, if you would use an actual and active timestamp on your chars, I would definitely know which posts happened when, and be less likely to remove current ones. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hogwarts: A History Colin, the first chapter says 993 AD for the founding and the intro says 992 AD. You and Bry need to reach an agreement. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm swrorry..... Madeyefire (talk) 23:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Teaching For History of Magic, you could combine the two classes into one, or you could have the students work on projects instead of regular class/lectures. Another thing I plan to do tomorrow is post classes that are short on students and see if more post, so I'll include yours. :On another note, thanks for stepping in with your prefect in the Slytherin Common Room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch GM How do you feel about GMing one of the quidditch matches? As part of the Activity Implementation Department, GMing is part of your job, so if you think you can post every day or two on it ad GM, I would like for you to GM it. Can you let me know? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Trinket I'm fine with that story, that WHPS had her captive. Can you give me a day or two to think of where they would have had her, how she got free etc, etc? Other than that, it sounds good, and we'll go from there and see if a battle or something ensues. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Award Sorting LittleRedCrazy 03:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank You!! I hope I can continue being a rper with you :D Audrajoye 15:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Pictures Hey Colin! I've already cleared my History pages, because I've already downloaded them. If you want, I could upload them here or in Mega RP but I really don't have so much time at hand. It's Midterms week, so yeah... But I'm gonna send you an owl, if I do find the time. SO SORRY. [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 13:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) A couple of things The 'Colin687' link on Alrick's page, Colin, leads to Mr. Gillystem, not here, and when you get a moment, could you please add the Alrick Kunze subpage titles to the main page, so they stop showing up as orphaned? Thanks, Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Waldo for Quidditch Where's the Snitch, Colin? :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:37, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Pictures: The Promise Hey Colin! I found it. Didn't had the time to upload the pics to MegaRP so yeah... http://www.flickr.com/photos/ohmai/sets/72157627356790494/ [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 06:16, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Joshua Burbadge Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 00:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cap I'm back and congratz for being a rollback.'Captain<Pikachu' 03:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorting & Stores Department Sure, You can join. However, can you just sign up here please thank you. Borgin and Burkes is a good idea however when I became head. I did say that I was going to deny any requests for new shops. The reason is that we had about 6 shops without a active roleplayer. Most of these shops, Jisk was subbing for. One week Jiskran updated 80% of the shops. The wikia kept getting new shops (For example The Apothecary and Gladrags Wizardwear) but the shops that were already on the wikia never got updated. I'm debating when ether to let you create Borgins. For the owner you can either create your own or use Borgin. If you have any questions for how to sort and that kind of stuff please just ask. :D Sorry for my longwinded reasons for why I should deny the request. :D 15:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch the Match:Ravenclaw VS Slytherin - Jan 07 needs to be getting finished soon, so if you can make sure you're updating it, I would appriciate it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Wrap up I didn't really understand your Owl. You don't have to post a response to my response, but there was no way Tanis would ever let anyone walk out on her the way Nicholas ''attempted to. (I say attempted because it just couldn't happen.) Kirá (talk) 08:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) GM? Yup I saw it...I'm just honestly not sure what to do with that rp. I posted on it a week ago, and then nothing until yesterday. I also feel like you're pulling me into your rp, since your character attacked your other character which was witnessed by...your character. The aurors were alerted...she got away....I guess I'm not really sure where to go with it, or what else to post. I'll think about it and post something in a minute. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC)